Hors cadre
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Recueil d'OS — série de un en l'occurrence, pour le moment — sur des personnages ou des couples de l'univers Saint Seiya vus sous un angle nouveau. "La mélancolie des dragons" — Rhada x Kanon /!\YAOI/!\, rating M.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** La mélancolie des dragons

**Personnages :** Rhadamanthe, Kanon

**Rating :** R/M (pour la fin)

**Nombre de mots :** 2 070

**La mélancolie des dragons**

Kanon se leva, les yeux encore rougis des sanglots de la nuit. La lumière, traversant la grande vitre du salon, indiqua au Grec le midi. Il semblait bien qu'il s'était levé plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, lui qui avait pour habitude de traîner au lit jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie famine, l'obligeant à s'extraire de sa chambre.

Il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et des cernes profonds creusaient son visage défait, dont la tristesse avait altéré le teint d'ordinaire olivâtre. Encore que pour ce dernier fait, il était peut-être de rigueur de le mettre sur le dos du climat d'Amsterdam, la ville où Kanon et Rhadamanthe avaient emménagé après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, ne rechignant toutefois pas à recevoir des revenus réguliers de la poche même d'Athéna et d'Hadès – bien heureux de voir leur pacte de paix entériné par une relation stable entre deux de leurs combattants –, pour leur assurer une vie tranquille de rentiers, à s'aimer sous le soleil rare et les pluies nombreuses de la capitale hollandaise.

Traînant des pieds dans le salon, il s'installa dans le canapé douillet, une fatigue lancinante paralysant encore ses membres fragilisés par le manque de sommeil. Non loin d'ici, dans une pièce adjacente, le bruit de douche qui jusqu'ici bourdonnait dans l'appartement s'arrêta. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rhadamanthe, en short vert et marcel orange, fit irruption dans la pièce. Son visage se para d'une expression peinée en constatant la présence de son fiancé.

Cette pensée s'effaça devant la compassion, et la colère. L'Anglais avait encore le torse brûlant des larmes de son chéri, qui avait passé de longues heures à pleurer, la tête enfouie contre lui. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour une énième dispute entre Kanon et Saga, ce dernier ne comprenant pas la décision du cadet de s'être exilé loin du Sanctuaire, pas plus qu'il n'avait su accepter sa relation avec un Juge des Enfers, un de leurs plus féroces ennemis qui avait fait bon nombre de morts au sein de leur camp.

Tous avaient beau être revenus à la vie par la grâce de Zeus, une fois brisé le cycle des Guerres Saintes – sans doute était-ce là son modeste dédommagement pour exprimer ses regrets et sa culpabilité, d'avoir entraîné tant de mortels dans son jeu pervers, doux pléonasme quand il était question du roi des dieux – la rancune, l'animosité, les vieilles querelles, elles, étaient toujours bel et bien présentes.

Par ailleurs, il fallait quand même reconnaître que Saga avait beau jeu de critiquer le choix de son jumeau, quand lui-même passait ses journées avec Aiolos – … –, son « compagnon », avec lequel il était en « concubinage ».

Même qu'ils parlaient d'adopter, à en croire Angelo qui lui avait annoncé cela, goguenard, durant un long échange téléphonique avec Kanon au cours duquel ils n'avaient pas non plus tari d'éloges sur les touchantes attentions de leurs amants respectifs. L'Italien parlait en effet avec délices de la nouvelle espèce de rose bleue sur laquelle travaillait Mikael. Kanon s'était alors immédiatement empressé d'évoquer le bouquet de tulipes que lui avait récemment offert Rhadamanthe à l'occasion du deuxième anniversaire de leur rencontre, au fin fond des Enfers, alors qu'ils ne souhaitaient rien tant que la mort de l'autre, dans les plus atroces souffrances si possible. Une attitude infantile qu'ils avaient dépassée, depuis.

Toujours était-il que suspendus au téléphone, ils avaient commenté le voyage que Saga et Aiolos planifiaient pour se rendre au Sri Lanka – ils avaient en ce sens subtilement approché Krishna, qui devait bientôt y faire un tour, accompagné de Shaka – pour y trouver leur futur fils ou fille. Ou bien des jumeaux, peut-être, ce serait chouette, des jumeaux.

Cela avait arraché un sourire à Kanon, quant à Angelo, il avait carrément éclaté de rire. L'adoption, c'était passé de mode, lui et Mikael prévoyaient de se rendre dans le pays natal du botaniste pour y trouver une mère porteuse, et avoir des enfants qui seraient à eux. Y a pas à dire, c'était quand même plus logique. (1)

Ainsi était-il cocasse que Saga, qui se permettait de faire la morale à son jumeau pour avoir entamé une relation avec un ancien ennemi, fricote, de son côté, avec Aiolos. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas la même chose, arguait-t-il en permanence : il n'avait pas pris ses cachets ce soir-là et la petite Athéna l'empêchait de dormir – Aiolia, en arrière-plan, était loin d'approuver, mais que valait la parole de quelqu'un qui, au moment des faits, portait encore une couche sous son Armure fraîchement étrennée ?

Progressant doucement dans le salon, pour ne pas faire sursauter le Grec, Rhadamanthe passa ses bras musclés sur les épaules affaissées de Kanon, qui fit partir sa tête en arrière, cependant que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, le contact se muant en baiser passionné tandis que les mains de Rhadamanthe parcouraient le torse et les hanches de Kanon en caresses expertes. Leurs deux visages s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, pour reprendre leur souffle, le Grec voyant dans les pupilles fleur de soufre toutes les promesses d'un bonheur à venir – qu'il aimait cet homme, son dragon en sucre, qu'il était fortuné d'avoir croisé sa route dans les Enfers.

« Tu as l'air encore fatigué, mon cœur, murmura Rhadamanthe dans un sourire.

— Je sais, toi aussi, mon ange. Je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir empêché de dormir, cette nuit. Tu dois me détester.

— Ne dis jamais cela, Kanon ! s'écria l'Anglais qui semblait sincèrement blessé. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Nous sommes liés pour jamais.

— Oh, mon amour. »

Leurs mains se lièrent en silence. De longues minutes plus tard, Rhadamanthe proposa un café à Kanon, pour tenter de faire disparaître ces vilains cernes déparant sa beauté, que le Grec s'empressa d'accepter. Sitôt l'Anglais éloigné, Kanon sentit quelque chose lui sauter sur les genoux. Baissant les yeux, il contempla Cerbère, leur animal de compagnie. Les mains de Kanon passèrent dans la fourrure crème du félin qui ronronna de plaisir. A bien des égards, le Grec était semblable à ce chat, petite chose fragile ressentant le besoin de la présence de l'autre pour le rassurer, le dorloter, lui prouver qu'il existait.

« Tu voudras peut-être aussi un whisky ? Pour te changer les idées, mon chéri.

— Volontiers, mon cœur.

— Un ou deux glaçons ?

— Trois, s'il te plaît, avec du soda et une paille. »

L'Anglais revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses, fumantes de café, une sucrière et deux verres à la teinte – très – vaguement ambrée. Les deux amants s'emparèrent tout d'abord de leur café, dans lesquels plongèrent plusieurs morceaux de sucre pour en éradiquer l'amertume. Chacun penché sur sa tasse, ils soufflèrent de concert, afin de refroidir le breuvage qui était encore trop chaud, s'étant brûlé la langue à la première tentative. Au bout de quelques gorgées, ils se mirent à savourer leur whisky-tonic – un trois ans d'âge issu d'une distillerie anglaise.

« Rhadamanthe ?

— Oui, mon cœur ?

— Et si jamais Saga se décide à ne vraiment pas venir ?

— C'est que ton frère ne t'aura pas mérité, et qu'il ne saura pas voir l'homme formidable que tu es et que j'ai la chance d'épouser. Et puis, nous ne serons pas seuls au mariage. »

Kanon opina du chef. Il était vrai que malgré tout, il lui restait encore quelques amis au Sanctuaire. Pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à saisir, Marinas comme Guerriers Divins lui avaient retourné son invitation, seul Albérich s'était montré vaguement intéressé, avant qu'Hilda le rappelle à l'ordre derechef. Kanon ne comprenait pas le geste de la prêtresse, peut-être était-elle secrètement amoureuse de Bud, qui pouvait savoir ? Il le lui laissait volontiers, à présent qu'il avait son dragon d'amour.

Seuls demeuraient quelques fidèles : Angelo et Mikael, Ikki accompagné de son frère. Athéna, peut-être, ferait également le déplacement, n'était-elle pas celle qui l'avait aidé, il y a quinze ans de cela, à dépasser le record de plongée en apnée ? Cela était vecteur de liens. Toujours était-il que cela ferait peu, il en avait bien peur, eu égard au fait qu'aucun des Spectres ne ferait également le déplacement, pour les mêmes raisons qui poussaient Saga à se détourner de son frère. Minos, peut-être, serait présent, lui qui ne cessait de courir après Mikael pour des raisons sommes toutes absurdes, que Rhadamanthe connaissait et sur lesquelles il ne voulait absolument pas revenir. Tous s'étaient donc battus les uns contre les autres, avaient souffert, s'étaient fait duper par les dieux, de longue haleine, pour ne tirer aucun enseignement des errements de ceux qu'ils avaient précédemment servi. C'était d'une tristesse affligeante.

En y pensant, des larmes de tristesse vinrent aux yeux de Kanon. Bien entendu, il avait plus que sa part de responsabilité dans les évènements qui avaient suivi et s'étaient répercutés jusqu'aux cimes de l'Olympe, mais malgré tout cela, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Constatant le chagrin de son fiancé, Rhadamanthe passa ses bras autour des épaules du Grec, ramenant son visage contre son torse, le laissant épancher sa tristesse en un long chagrin bruyant.

Relevant la tête au bout de quelques instants, la lueur malachite vint se perdre dans les iris fleur de soufre.

« J'ai tant de chance de t'avoir, mon amour. Vraiment, tu mérites mieux. »

A ces mots, tant de fois entendu, l'Anglais céda et bientôt, ce furent ses propres yeux qui s'inondèrent de larmes cependant que sa carcasse s'agita de longs pleurs. Quand donc Kanon cesserait-il de se dévaloriser de la sorte ? Il valait mieux que cela. Certes, il avait trahi les siens, tenté de tuer son frère et son Pope, avait dupé les dieux et tenté d'asservir l'humanité, il avait, en somme, sa part de responsabilité, mais même en étant coupable, on était toujours aussi un peu victime, n'est-ce pas ? Et il était donc injuste que son dragon marin se perde encore une fois dans une culpabilité qui ne menait à rien.

Les deux amants demeurèrent de longs instants enlacés, se coupant momentanément du monde, de leurs semblables, de toutes leurs rancœurs et de leur incapacité à être heureux pour l'histoire d'amour qu'ils vivaient actuellement, faisant fi des querelles passées – un comportement dont certains feraient bien de s'inspirer. Entretemps, leur café américain allongé d'une mesure d'eau supplémentaire avait refroidi et les glaçons avaient fondu dans leurs verres recouverts d'une brume légère.

« Peut-être devrions-nous les passer au micro-onde. »

Kanon parlait bien évidemment des tasses de café.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. » proposa le blond, mutin, en lui arrachant un baiser qui fit rougir le bleuté. « Il me reste encore un peu d'herbe de la dernière fois où Angelo était venu. »

Kanon sourit, vivre à Amsterdam avait du bon.

Tous deux n'étaient pas encore parvenus à la table de nuit de l'Anglais que, déjà, la plupart de leurs habits gisaient à terre, marquant leur parcours. Kanon tomba sur le lit, son dos flatté par le matelas moelleux tandis que Rhadamanthe, entraîné dans sa chute, embrassait passionnément son amant cependant que les derniers vestiges de leur pudeurs s'effaçaient, volant à travers la pièce, là un t-shirt, ici un short puis un boxer. Fiévreuses, les mains de Kanon flattaient le désir de l'Anglais, le pressant de combler ses besoins. Répondant à l'appel impérieux du Grec, Rhadamanthe investit l'intimité de son fiancé. Kanon trembla sous la puissance brute de son amant, c'était tellement plus intense qu'aux Enfers, lorsqu'il recevait de plein fouet sa Greatest Caution. Là, il s'agissait d'un moment plus intime, plus secret, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Les reins de Rhadamanthe imprimaient leur cadence folle, se fondant dans le corps de Kanon qui, pour sa part, agrippait le fessier rebondi de son amant, s'attardait sur les abdominaux ciselés, s'enfonçait dans la chair de ses omoplates. Il gémissait de plaisir et de la douce souffrance que lui procuraient les mordillements de Rhadamanthe, sur ses lèvres, ses oreilles, dans son cou et ses épaules. La jouissance, libératrice, vint à eux en même temps, comme toujours lorsque leurs esprits s'accordaient. Le corps de Rhadamanthe se posa tout contre celui de Kanon et, l'instant d'après, le Grec sentit des larmes couler le long de sa clavicule. Son amant pleurait toujours après l'amour, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait, car il était sensible, son dragon.

« Chut, mon cœur, tout va bien. »

C'était au tour de Kanon de rassurer l'homme qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.

(1) Pour les besoins de l'histoire, nous partirons du principe que la GPA est autorisée en Suède, ce qui n'est présentement pas le cas.


End file.
